Highway To Hell
by CayChaotic
Summary: Castiel and the Winchesters bring three young women from an alternate universe to stop the coming apocalypse in their own universe, but posing as a threat to those who would see Lucifer rise puts them in a world full of enemies; angels and demons alike. Preventing an apocalypse may be the least of their problems when the forces of Heaven and Hell are out to dispose of them. AU.


I laid sprawled out across the couch, head resting against the armrest as I twirled a strand of red and black hair around my index finger, my eyes glued to the television currently playing an episode of _Supernatural_. It was a rerun from season five, the one where Dean takes Cas to the 'den of iniquity'. Dean is such a corruptor.

It was towards the part where Dean was making Cas uncomfortable about being a virgin when the phone rang, playing a verse from Amanda Palmer's song _Map of Tasmania_ and vibrating against my thigh. That would be Xana's ringtone.

Sighing irritably I reached into my pocket and slid it out; Xana's name and picture were displayed on the screen. Silencing the ringer, I set the phone down onto the floor next to the couch and returned to watching Cas. Xana could wait.

_Map of Tasmania_ began playing again.

"Ugh. Damn it, Xana!" I called aloud. Reluctantly I reached down, grabbing up the phone and pulled myself into a sitting position. Hitting the 'answer' button, I propped my elbow up on the armrest and held the phone up to my ear. Figuring she'd chew me out for not answering her the first time I didn't bother with a hello.

There was a short pause that I hardly noticed, the majority of my attention on the TV, before she gave a "hello" I almost didn't catch.

"Yes, Xana, what do you want?" I said, sighing, purposefully sounding bored and annoyed. It was just an amusing habit to answer any of her calls in that way.

"Well damn. Don't I feel the love," she whined. I smiled with amusement, still watching the TV. "Anyway. Sami wants me to conference, so get the hell over it."

"But—"

_Why?_ I had intended to ask until I was cut off. Bitch.

"Okay. Sami, Cayli. Say hello," came Xana's voice a few seconds later. Jeez, did she sound unenthusiastic.

"Hi, Sami!" I said brightly, in that high-pitched, nice tone I usually said hello to friends with—except Xana.

"Hey, Cay," came her quick greeting. "Listen, do you guys remember those fictional guys we married?" she asked.

Was that a trick question?

"Which ones?" Xana asked, laughing. I laughed along with her. We claimed to have married numerous fictional men; she could be talking about any one of them.

"The ones who fought demons," she answered in all seriousness.

Well, that was much more specific. Only three I knew of with that type of job description.

"You mean, Sam, Dean and Cas," I stated, sitting up straighter in my spot on the couch. Sami's tone sounded much too serious, which was weird considering any time we spoke of them it was always in a joking manner.

"Yeah. Those are the ones," she confirmed. "You guys need to get to my school right now. Catch a plane; I'll pay for it. Cayli, sorry, but it's the fastest way down here. Get Xana to drug you or something," she demanded.

Okay, now I was worried—and very confused. Sami wasn't making much sense here…

"Sam, what the heck is going on?" Xana asked, the same question I'd like to know the answer to.

"They are sitting in the parking lot of my school. Sam, Dean, and Castiel," she claimed.

My breath caught in my throat, my mouth hanging slightly agape as the phone went silent. First thought that came to mind was that Sami was tripping on some serious shit, or maybe she was just messing around, but she sounded way too serious, and I doubt she'd pull something like this. Still, there was no way three fictional characters were actually there, in her school parking lot. Maybe she was just borderline crazy and hallucinating.

"Wait, wait, wait. Sam and Dean _Winchester_? Castiel the _angel_?" Xana asked, disbelief evident in her voice. She obviously thought Sami had lost it too.

"Would you like them to say hello?" Sami's tone was sarcastic.

_Would you like them to say hello?_

That's it. She's lost it. Sami has officially gone over the border into full-blown insanity.

"Um, sure," I said, uncertainty clear in my voice.

"Fine," Sami said after Xana gave a simple "yes". It was quiet for a moment on all our ends, the sounds of Sami's shoes against pavement the only noise, besides the occasional breeze blowing into the phone. "Say 'hello', your name and pass the phone along," were her instructions to whomever she was talking to.

"Uh, hi," came an uncertain male's voice; it was vaguely familiar. "I'm Sam Winchester."

Oh… that's why. My eyes widened slightly as shock hit me. No. Freakin'. Way.

"I don't know why I'm doing this but, hi. I'm Dean Winchester."

I gripped tighter onto the phone, almost dropping it as Dean spoke into the receiver. There was no way Sami was screwing around, nor was she hallucinating, obviously, unless we were all crazy, which is a strong possibility.

"Hello. Castiel."

My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice, and my mouth was once again slightly agape, though I'm sure if my jaw could reach the floor, that's exactly where it would be.

"See?" Sami's voice came back over the phone.

"Holy Shit!" I blurted, unable to say much of anything else at this point. "You weren't joking."

Better alternative than saying, _you aren't crazy!_

"Okay. Sami, you set up the tickets and I'll sedate Cayli. Where are we taking the plane from?" Xana began taking charge, her tone serious.

While she asked all the questions, I made small murmured remarks about having to take a plane. Damn _Final Destination_ movies.

"I'll let you know once I get them set up. For now, just go get Cayli," she said.

"Got it. Bye, Sami. I'll talk to you soon," was Xana's quick goodbye.

"Bye, Sam!" I said in another happy-tone, despite that I was freaking out on the inside.

"Bye, Cay. Bye, Xana. See you guys soon."

With Sami gone there was silence, until, of course, Xana broke it.

"So… Well, I'm coming to drug you. Bye!"

Oh, fuck.

* * *

><p>Once I recovered from the shock that what Sami claimed was true, I busied myself with packing, trying to come to terms that three fictional characters from a TV show were actually <em>real<em>. The entire situation was conflicting, my mind swirling with questions, doubts, that little voice convincing me this was insane. For all I knew, I had experienced some mental breakdown, been put into the loony bin, and was now living within my own mind. Regardless, I was… excited.

A loud banging on the door caused me to jump, and I scowled at the familiar voice on the other end.

"Open up! It's the FBI!"

Zipping up the suitcase, now fully packed, I made my way to the door, swinging it open to find Xana in all her short glory.

"Oh, it's you," I said lazily, to which she rolled her eyes in response.

"Shut up and let me come in!"

I should have slammed the door in her face. But, instead, I let her in and closed the door. She flopped down onto the couch.

"So, when Sami calls that means we're leaving," she said.

Sitting next to her I said, "Yep. I got all my shit together."

"Mines in the truck," she informed.

It was a short moment of silence that didn't last long before we smiled at each other.

"I'm going to meet Dean," she said quietly, and then she started giggling.

I know she was ecstatic. We'd both always wanted them to be real. I mean, who didn't wish for their favorite fictional character to be real?

"And I'm going to meet Cas…"

My stomach twisted into knots of excitement and eagerness at the thought. I hoped Sami would rush, just a little as Xana and I awaited her call.

* * *

><p><em>I never thought I would do a story like this. As in, having the whole world-colliding thing happening and putting myself into one of my stories. Anyway, this is in collaboration with Samantha Rice and Xanaimpala, except this is in my point of view. First Supernatural fic. Ever. I'm not all that worried though, I suppose. I'm not one who cares what the world thinks. So, review. Because it would be the nice thing to do.<em>

_Oh, and I don't own shit; except for myself. And Xana... And Sami. Yeah. I totally own those bitches xD_


End file.
